Taking chances on Second CHances
by Queenpoet20
Summary: What if you could go back in time and remember the way it was. Would you take the chance you didn't take before? This is a sequel to Lesson Taught by death but I doubt you'll need to read it to understand.
1. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Withcblade that belongs someone else.  
  
Author Notes: Ok here's my rule I'll put up the first two chapters but if I don't get at least ten reviews no more.  
  
Show/Story Note: The character Mole is that creepy guy I didn't find out his name but Irons tells Sara about him in the final episode and he reveals himself.  
  
  
  
Sara closed the door to her apartment and smiled. For some reason she felt an overwhelming sense of relief. She looked down at the bracelet on her wrist and noticed that it had somehow melded into her skin and as she felt along her arm she felt that it had also melded into her bone. The suddenly a flash of red engulfed her and the ulterior world flashed by her. Danny's death, captain Joe Siri, retiring, Dante becoming her new captain, Jake becoming her new partner, her learning more and more about the Witchblade, meeting Gabriel Bowan, falling in love and loosing Conchabar and all the other things that happened including her choice to change time. As the red light faded away Sara glanced around her apartment and began to understand her sense of relief. The second time line hadn't happened everyone she loved and lost was again alive. Mole, now her new spiritual guardian, looks on from the shadows and flips a switch to play the radio;  
  
"Bid goddess rise from mists of memory  
  
Rise, the fair Cathain  
  
In battle the equal of every man  
  
And every lover disdained  
  
Her heart was locked in a round tower's keep  
  
And none that gate could unbar  
  
Till rose a prince in Ulster's east  
  
His name was Conchabar  
  
By day she taught him feats of arms  
  
With sword and mace and bow  
  
By night they kindled passion's fire  
  
That only lovers know  
  
So king and warrior thus were joined  
  
In battles, blood and love  
  
The throne belonged to Conchabar  
  
To Cathain, the Witch's Glove"  
  
Sara lifted her head from her search of edible food in her fridge to listen to the song. As it ended she heard the announcer say, "And that was Conchabar with Untamed Maiden. For all of you fans he plays tonight at Lost Cause and you know the rules you either know how to get there because we don't tell," Sara smiled to herself the underground radio station that played the song knew what it was doing. She got on her phone and made a quick call to Danny when he didn't pick up she left a message on his machine, "Hey Danny I just got plans for tonight so do me a favor and spend some extra time with your beautiful wife." Sara then grabbed her jacket and left her apartment. Still in the corner unnoticed was Mole and he was smiling he had been the fake radio station and knew that maybe he couldn't totally protect this wielder but he wasn't about to let Irons dictate how Sara and her destined lover were to meet and love. 


	2. First or is that.....

Disclaimer: I don't own Withcblade that belongs someone else.  
  
Author Notes: Ok here's my rule I'll put up the first two chapters but if I don't get at least ten reviews no more.  
  
Show/Story Note: The character Mole is that creepy guy I didn't find out his name but Irons tells Sara about him in the final episode and he reveals himself.  
  
The wind seemed to push Sara along as she made her way to Gabriel's place. He didn't know who she was in this time but she would make sure they were friends anyways she still wanted more info on her little weapon. She parked her motorcycle outside the apartment and knocked on his door in the basement. He answered and she rushed in. She quickly explained to him that she needed info on her bracelet and allowed him to do a sketch. She promised special protection and that if anyone looking like, she gave Ian's description came and tried to dissuade him from helping her that she was to be told and she would take care of it. Then she gave him a fifty and a pizza she had bought on the way with topping only he loved. He asked how she knew and she just said it was to complicated to explain then she looked at him and said, "There is a singer goes by the name Conchabar you know where he's playing tonight?" Gabriel smiled, "I'll tell you but can you give me a lift there." Sara smiled and nodded and the two got on the motorcycle and headed to a rougher part of town to a small pub that looked from the outside like a hole in the wall but on the inside was large.  
  
Gabriel parted ways with Sara and she smiled as she saw Conchabar, her beloved, playing on stage with that mysterious smile on his face. That smile that made you think he had a personal secret about you that no one else knew. She ordered two beers and then made her way to an empty table. She watched as he sang and watched as images of them as Catain and Conchabar flashed before her eyes. Soon the music stopped and the band took a brief break as Conchabar made his way to the bar. As he passed Sara she held up the second glass of dark beer, "Thirsty my husband," she asked with a tantalizing smile playing on the edges of her lips.  
  
"Cocky lass aren't you," he replied taking the beer and sitting down next to her  
  
"Maybe," she said with a glare of sensuality in her eyes. The two sat just glaring into one another.  
  
"I know you from somewhere I just can't pin point it," he said.  
  
"I can," she replied smiling  
  
"Care to share," he asked with his voice laden with his deep Irish accent. Sara's phone rang and she held up a finger.  
  
"Pezz," she said.  
  
"Hey Pezz I hate to bother you but we got a double murder down on fifth and Capt. assigned us," Danny said into his phone as he watched as the coroner rolled one of the two bodies away  
  
"Danny can't you handle this for me," she asked with a silent pleading in her voice.  
  
"Sorry Pezz I need you," he replied  
  
"I'll be there in ten," she said angrily and shut her phone. She grabbed her jacket and started to leave but Conchabar wasn't going to let her go that easily.  
  
"This isn't right lass I need a name before I can allow you to leave," he said  
  
"Sara and don't worry you may not find me but I promise you will see me again," she said and leaned in giving him a deep kiss and then walked away into the night and to her partner that she wanted to strangle. 


	3. They Stalk

Disclaimer: I don't own Witchblade that belongs someone else. Author Notes: Chapter 3 and I am having fun now  
  
As Sara entered the warehouse on the corner of fifth and Julliard the first things she noted was the stench it was so powerful it made her want to puke. She looked on the wall and saw drawings or carvings of a wolf nursing human babies. A light engulfed her from the blade and she saw two boys standing before her fighting with swords and then they turned and their eyes glowed like that of an actual wolf's. Sara emerged from the trance baffled, as always but somehow she knew it would help. She spotted her partner in the corner looking at the outline of the bodies. "Hey Pezz," he said when she touched his shoulder from behind. "Hey yourself looks like another typical Pezz file hugh?" she said with a smile "What got into you," Danny asked noting her unusual mood. "Nothing but that's your fault," she said with a sarcastic smile on her face. "Since when are you dating someone," he asked curiously? "I haven't but let's say I was about to let someone get into me in a way few do," she said with a wicked smile stretching across. She walked over to the far wall and traced the figure of the wolf nursing two human babies with her gloved hand. "The victims do we know who they were yet," she asked? "No all we know is the perp wasn't nice when he killed them," the pathologist replied. "How long before I can get my hands on the pathology report," Pezz asked? "What's up partner," Danny asked with concern? "I have a hunch that whoever did this wasn't alone and isn't going to stop," she said as she visions flash before her of the two victims having their throats ripped out by humans that had a sort of wolf form and the wolfen ability. It was like the two killers looked human on the outside but on the inside they hand animal and not just any animal inside but a wolf inside of them. Sara felt her abdomen heave and Danny saw her kneel and was quickly by her side to support her. She shrugged off his hands and said, "Guess that seafood I ate isn't agreeing with me." Danny smiled and replied, "Hey Pez I'll take care of the rest of this. Why don't you go home hug the toilet and I'll have everything ready on your desk when you arrive tomarrow." Sara smiled up at her partner and silently thanked him. She checked for her keys in her jacket and saddled back up and headed for her home. On the way wolf eyes seemed to be stalking her or was it an actual wolf. Pez walked into her apartment and wasn't that startled when she noticed Ian in the corner, "I almost forgot you like to scare people to death don't you Nottingham," she asked walking to the refrigerator and grabbing a beer. "I would never harm such a precious treasure as you Sara that I promise," he replied. Sara held out a beer to him but he merely waved it off. "He is not for you," Ian said still standing in the shadows. "I don't know who you are talking about and even if I did what business is it of yours who I am with, you and Irons don't own me," she states blantly. "You are the chosen one. You wield the blade." "Yeah, yeah, yeah the blade made from the roots of the tree of good and evil. Ian it's getting old then again to you its new isn't it," she said with a mysterious look in her eyes that made Ian think "You know the killer you are part of them as they are part of you," Ian says as he disappears out the window. Sara just shakes her head in disgust and then smiles as she grabs the phone and starts dialing. "This is the Bard leave a message at the beep," the answering machine said with Chonchabar's message. "Hey Husband lunch today at Madingrails on 5th and Swanson say around 1. Will you still be the Conchabar that tames this Catain's heart," Sara said smiling ear from ear and sliding like a snake into her bed. IN the darkness the wolf lurked and watched as the weilder slept. She didn't know her path yet but all the pieces were falling into place soon the time would come and the great union and the great rising would catapult the wolfen race back from science fiction into a dangerous reality. 


	4. The Deam Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Witchblade that belongs someone else. Author Notes: Ok I am a major sci-fi nut. Conchbar and Sara fans don't get dissuaded by this chapter believe me I know what I am doing. I think you will love it in the end  
  
As Sara slipped into the dream relm she found herself in the woods in a white dress her hair braided tightly in a French braid. Her feet were bare yet the rough ground of the forest did not pierce the tender flesh of her feet. Sara heard whispers but they weren't in her ears that she heard them instead she heard them in her head.  
  
You've returned to us The awakening is upon up  
  
We shall feel the sun soon  
  
All around her Sara saw wolves running and playing with one another. The younger wolf pups made the vulnerable underside of their necks available to the older adults as a sign of submission and respect. Sara smiled as she watched them play with one another then she saw a glowing light and out of it waked naked humans they seemed to enter the light as wolves and emerge as humans the sight amazed Sara. One of the humans walked over to Sara and held her face ever so gently in his hands he eyes glowed the color of a fires embers before it takes on the fury of the full fire. "United forever," he pulled a dagger from somewhere and in one swift move he grabbed her hand the bladed ripped through her palm and then his. Anger welled up in her the suddenly she felt heat eminate through her body consuming her like the fire in his eyes had done to her soul and just when it was to much she woke up with a start.  
  
Author Note: Ok time for some reviews PLEASE. DO you want more? 


End file.
